New beginings, We hope
by Crazyboy4ever
Summary: Ok, you all know sunnydale was destroyed at the end of season 7. well drew is an immortal who, along with 5 others, restored sunnydale, brought everyone back to life and removed all memories of it being destroyed. Now drew is dating dawn and a new adventu
1. Anya is dead? Again?

Chapter 1  
  
It was five o'clock in the morning, when he awoke with a start. The dream still laid fresh in his mind. Drew couldn't believe how real it seemed. In his dream, he has seen the death of Anya, his sister. Drew laid back down and tried to go back to sleep, but the dream wouldn't leave his mind. So he got up and went down to the kitchen to get something to drink.  
  
When he got there, he saw Buffy already down there with some milk and cookies. She saw Drew walk in, and her eyes followed him.  
  
"Couldn't sleep either huh?" Buffy asked.  
  
Drew thought for a moment, and then nodded his head.  
  
"Want some milk and cookies?" Buffy asked. "They always seem to help me sleep."  
  
Drew got a glass and the milk out of the fridge and poured himself a glass of milk. Buffy then handed him some cookies, and he began to eat them.  
  
"Ok, what's wrong Drew?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Nothing is wrong. I'm fine," he lied.  
  
"You are way too quiet," Buffy said. "Plus, you got that look on your face."  
  
Drew then fessed up and told Buffy about the dream he had. Buffy looked at him and reassured him that it was just a dream. Drew thought for a moment. He knew something was up. Something that he had to stop before it happened.  
  
For three days nothing happened. Each night Buffy came home early from patrolling. She said something about not seeing any vampires to slay each night. Each time she said that, Drew thought about the dream he had. He remembered the demon in his dream. That type of demon's name scared anything away. Even the most evil of things.  
  
At that moment, Anya, Xander, and Pride came running through the door. Buffy looked at them. All three were panting as if they had been running from some horrible evil.  
  
"Guys, what's wrong?" Buffy asked.  
  
After a few moments of gasping for air, Xander spoke up.  
  
"Some demon stopped us on our way here," Xander said. "It was asking us if we knew anything about the immortals."  
  
Pride then spoke up.  
  
"I don't like that demon," She said. "I could barely fight it and I am an ex-goddess and I still have my super strength."  
  
A look of horror crossed Drew's face. Dawn noticed it and then asked him what was wrong. Drew told them about the demon.  
  
"It's very powerful," he started. "The immortals nearly wiped them out, but one survived. We couldn't defeat it, so it was locked away for all eternity."  
  
"Obviously, something went wrong then," Xander said.  
  
"So, how do we defeat it?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Once it kills something, it will die." Drew said.  
  
"But what does it have to kill?" Anya asked?  
  
"An immortal, a goddess, or another demon." Drew replied.  
  
"So you can just bring some worthless demon here and let it kill it then right?" Xander asked.  
  
"That's not how it works," Drew said. "It has to kill one of the three things it sees."  
  
Everyone looked worried. Buffy then suggested that they hightail it over to Giles's home. They all agreed so Drew teleported them there. All of them filled him in and he himself looked worried. At that moment, there was a banging on Giles's door. He went to see who it was, and there stood a hooded figure. Giles caught a glimpse of fang-like teeth glistening in the light. He told Drew to get them out of there so Drew teleported them to an empty field.  
  
It was only a few minutes before the demon appeared. Drew and Pride got ready to fight it off. When the demon saw them, it removed its hood to reveal a hideous face with scars on it. Horns were coming from its forehead, and its eyes were gone as if it never had any to begin with. It looked at them and knocked Pride out of the way with a single blow to the chest. It then turned to look at Drew. With a flick of its wrist, it prepared to send a blast of energy toward him.  
  
With that, the demon sent a blast pelting toward Drew. Drew stood there hoping that he could send it back, but Anya knew he couldn't. She knew in her heart that if he died again, he could never be brought back. In an instant, Anya flung herself in front of Drew to take the blast.  
  
"Anya! No!" Xander yelled but it was too late. As the words left his mouth, Anya fell to the ground, alive, but barely. Blood covered her shirt and was coming from her mouth. Drew knelt beside Anya. The one how had been his cousin while he was protecting the slayer. The demon began to scream in anger and pain as flames devoured it.  
  
"Drew, listen to me," Anya said, "You can't bring me back. Once I die, that's it."  
  
Drew looked horrified, but despite what she said, he was using his powers to heal her. Anya grabbed his hands and pulled them aside as Xander ran up. She looked at them both and smiled weakly and told Drew to heal Pride. He did as he was told and returned to Anya's side. Knowing that she was dieing, Xander held her in his arms and began to cry. He looked at Drew.  
  
"Can't you do anything to help her?" Xander asked.  
  
"No, he can't Xander," Anya said. "The wound I have was inflicted with ancient demon powers and prevents him from healing me. Nothing can help me now."  
  
Xander looked at Anya as she said these words. Once she finished, she looked at Drew and beckoned him to her. She whispered something to him and he nodded. At this moment Buffy, Giles, Dawn and Willow came running up to them. At that moment, Anya's eyes closed and her head fell back.  
  
Xander began crying, as did the others. Buffy walked to Xander and tried to help him, but it was no use. Drew stood up and began chanting. In five whirls of colors, five figures appeared. Drew walked over to them and said something. The others nodded in agreement. They all walked over to Xander. They took Anya from his arms, and he stood up.  
  
"What are you going to do?" he asked, but they didn't answer. "What the hell are you going to do?"  
  
They didn't reply. They encircled Anya's body and began to chant a spell in a strange language. With a flash, Anya's body vanished, and Xander looked at them in horror.  
  
"What did you do?" Xander asked. The immortals looked at him, and he saw tears in Drew's eyes. Drew walked over to Xander, fighting to keep back the tears, and pulled him aside. He told Xander what he and the others did, and Xander began to cry. Drew told him there was nothing he or the others could do but place her body in a place where immortals that died nobly were put.  
  
"She wasn't an immortal," Xander said.  
  
"We know, but she died nobly so she got what she earned in life," Drew said.  
  
Xander put his head in his hands and began crying. Buffy put her arms around him and they all left. None of them forgot about Anya's sacrifice. 


	2. Drew is gone?

Chapter 2  
  
After a few weeks had passed Drew began talking with Buffy, Willow, Giles, Pride and Xander about leaving Sunnydale for a few years.  
  
"Drew, you can't go. What about Dawn?" Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy, I have thought about this for a long time. I feel it's time for me to leave for a few years." Drew replied.  
  
"So what? You are gonna leaves us so we can each be killed just like Anya was?!" Xander shouted.  
  
"Anya gave up her own life! I was there! I was willing to take the blast but she wouldn't let me!" Drew shouted back.  
  
Xander and Drew stood up and walked towards each other leaving about a foot between them. With that, Xander grabbed Drew and started punching him. Buffy jumped up and broke them apart before Drew could send an energy blast towards Xander.  
  
"If I see one more display of testerone poisoning, I will personally put you both in the hospital! Got it?!" Buffy shouted.  
  
Both Xander and Drew nodded and with that both sat back down.  
  
"Drew," Willow started, "what are we going to tell Dawn when she finds out that you have left?"  
  
"Tell her," Drew said but then became quiet.  
  
"Tell her what?" Giles asked. He saw the look upon Drew's face and knew that he truly didn't want to leave.  
  
"Drew, can you at least tell us where you are going?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I am," Drew started, "going to see the celestial immortals. I am hoping that they can help me."  
  
"Help you with what?" Pride asked.  
  
"Everyone, I don't want to leave," Drew said. "Something has come up that the other immortals, and I must leave."  
  
Everyone looked at him. Each one wanting to ask him what was so important that he had to leave and without even telling Dawn. Xander finally broke the silence.  
  
"Can you tell us at least what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I will tell you, only if your swear not to tell Dawn." Drew said. "I don't want her to worry about me."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement, and Drew began to tell them what was wrong. He explained to them that some powerful evil had arisen and the immortals must leave immediately if there was to be any hope of preventing it from leaving the dimension in which it had been trapped.  
  
"What is it?" Giles asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. It was imprisoned long ago, before the others or I was even born." Drew said.  
  
"So, it could be anything?" Pride asked. "Even a god or goddess?"  
  
"Yes, but we are hoping it isn't a god or goddess," Drew said. Everyone looked at him. Pride looked at Drew and opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again. She knew that the immortals didn't fear anything, but she saw fear in his eyes.  
  
"How long are you going to be gone?" Buffy asked while looking at Drew.  
  
"I'm not sure," Drew said. "It may take a while to stop it, whatever it is."  
  
Buffy looked at Drew. She of all people knew what Drew felt because she herself had lost her lover. For a few moments, Buffy thought back to the time when she was forced to kill Angel in order to save the world. Drew saw the tears welling in her eyes and walked over to her.  
  
"Buffy," He said, "promise me that you will tell Dawn that I will come back no matter what."  
  
Buffy looked at him and nodded her head in agreement. With that, five whirls of flames appeared and when they vanished, there stood five other immortals. They stood there while Drew said his final farewells for now.  
  
"Drew," Pride said, "you are not half bad for an immortal."  
  
"Thanks," Drew said, "I think." Buffy hugged him and she was followed by Willow.  
  
"Drew," Buffy said, "if you die, I will hunt you down and kill you myself."  
  
He looked from Buffy to Giles then to Xander. Xander walked over to him and whispered something, and Drew nodded. Giles then came over and looked at him.  
  
"Drew," Giles said, "be sure to tell me everything when you get back." Drew looked at him and nodded in agreement. He then joined the other immortals, and they all vanished in a gigantic whirl of rainbow flames.  
  
Buffy suddenly noticed something on the table. She went over to it and picked it up. It was a heart-shaped locket for Dawn. Inside was a picture of Drew and Dawn together. Buffy recognized it as the one that was taken at the circus. Dawn was on Drew's back with her arms around his neck. Drew had his hands holding Dawn's. On the back was an inscription that read, "Our love will last as long as time and longer. I shall return." Buffy wiped away a tear, and Willow came over to see what was wrong.  
  
Buffy showed Willow the locket, and she too began to cry. Xander, Pride and Giles then saw the locket. Pride then realized, for the first time since she had met Drew, that he truly did love Dawn. She began to cry, thinking of how Dawn would react when she found out that Drew had left without telling her. 


	3. Dawn waits

Chapter 3  
  
The next morning, Dawn came in. She saw Buffy, Pride, Willow, and Xander all asleep in the living room. She then walked over to Buffy and woke her.  
  
"Buffy," Dawn said, "where is Drew?"  
  
Buffy looked at Dawn and sat up. "Dawn," She started, "Drew had to leave, but he will be back. He promised he would."  
  
"What?!" Dawn shouted. "He left without telling me?"  
  
"Dawn listen," Buffy said, "he had to leave as soon as possible to go fight some powerful evil." With that, the others woke up, and they looked to see what was going on.  
  
Dawn began crying but ran up to her room so that the others wouldn't see her. Willow went after her, but Buffy stopped her.  
  
"I know what she is going through," Buffy said. "Let me talk to her."  
  
Buffy walked up the stairs and came to Dawn's room. She knocked on the door and heard Dawn yell "Go Away". Buffy barged through the door and Dawn sat up and looked at Buffy with burning anger in her eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" Dawn asked with anger.  
  
"Dawn, listen," Buffy started, "I of all people know what it's like for the one you love to leave without saying good-bye."  
  
Dawn looked at her. "What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
Buffy then told Dawn about how after she had killed the mayor once because` he had become a demon. She then reminded her that Angel left for L.A. and never said good-bye.  
  
"Dawn," Buffy said, "Drew at least left you something."  
  
Dawn looked at her with curious eyes. Buffy then handed her the locket. Dawn stared at if for a moment. She then opened it and saw the picture. Tears began to form in her eyes. Then she finally read the inscription on the back and the tears began falling. Buffy put her arms around Dawn and held her for a few minutes.  
  
After about ten minutes, both of them went downstairs and ate some breakfast. Around Dawn's neck hung the locket Drew had left for her. Every day she hoped he would come back. She waited for three long years. Several guys had even asked her out. Each time she said no because her love for Drew was still strong. Pride told her to give up, but Dawn refused to listen to her. She waited for the faithful day that Drew would return to her so they could be together again. 


	4. Drew returns

Chapter 4  
  
After the three long years ended, mysterious things began to happen in Sunnydale. Buffy no longer saw any vampires or demons. It was as if they left or no longer had any use for the people of the city. Buffy continued to patrol the city just in case some were still around. While she was busy, something began to happen outside the town.  
  
A small ripple began, and then lightning appeared as if it was ripping a hole in the spot. Within seconds, a hole that looked like water floating in air opened and something stepped out. It was cloaked in robes of white, and its head beneath the hood turned to look around. In an instant, it vanished. Where it disappeared from, there was a small circle of scorched earth.  
  
The figure reappeared near the Bronze. It took its hand and removed its hood to reveal its face. It was Drew. He had finally come back from wherever he was. He smiled a bit at the site of the Bronze. With a snap of his fingers, the white robes vanished and were replaced with a white t- shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of boots.  
  
Drew stepped toward the door of the Bronze and walked in. He looked around wondering if Dawn or any of they others were there. After glancing around a bit, he went towards the bar and sat down on a stool.  
  
"What will it be?" the man behind the bar asked.  
  
"I guess a coke. It's been a while since I was here last," Drew replied. The bartender looked at him, shook his head, and got him a coke. Not long after Drew had sat down, a blonde sat beside him. She was wearing a pink tank top, a short skirt, and high heels. She ordered a Dr. Pepper and looked at Drew and smiled.  
  
"Hi," she said, "My name is Sarah. What's yours?"  
  
Drew looked at her with his deep blue eyes. Something about her bothered him, but he didn't show it.  
  
"My name is Drew," he replied.  
  
Sarah looked at him with a funny look on her face. Her green eyes looked him over. In her mind she thought of what to do. She then decided to talk to him and then lure him outside.  
  
"So, come here often?" she asked him.  
  
"No," Drew replied. "This is my first time since I left."  
  
"No wonder you don't look familiar," Sarah said. She was continuously thinking of how to gain his trust. Something inside her wanted him badly, but yet something else said to leave him alone.  
  
"I left three years ago to go back east and stay with my mom till she died," he lied. "Now I have come back to see my friends."  
  
He turned his head and looked at Sarah again. Her green eyes seemed as if they had never taken their gaze off of him.  
  
"So wanna take me home?" Sarah asked hoping he would say yes. "It's dark and a lot of weirdoes come out at night."  
  
Drew looked at her. He thought for a moment.  
  
"Why not?" he answered. "I need to go anways."  
  
Both of them walked outside and once they were clear, Sarah turned towards Drew. Her face had become disfigured and fangs now hung in her mouth. She smiled a bit and shoved Drew against the wall.  
  
"I should have known," Drew said. "Vampires always did know the corniest ways of getting someone outside so they could feed on them."  
  
Sarah looked at him and went to bite Drew's neck when suddenly; something was rammed through her chest. She stepped back to reveal that a stake was in her heart. Before she could say another word, she turned to dust and blew away in the wind.  
  
Drew decided to go back inside the Bronze for a bit longer. He figured if Buffy was patrolling, it would be a while before she would be home. When he got back inside, he saw a girl wearing a brown tank top, black pants, and some sort of high-heeled shoes.  
  
He figured he was just imagining things so he kept going towards the bar. Suddenly, a girl's voice came out of nowhere. He looked around for where it came from and saw it came from the girl in the brown tank top. Her voice was so familiar. So he got up and walked towards her. He hoped it was someone he knew.  
  
When he got near the girl, he reached out his hand and tapped the girl on the shoulder.  
  
"Pride?" he said.  
  
The girl whipped around to reveal that it was indeed Pride. She looked at him as if she couldn't believe that he was back. Then she put her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Drew," Pride said, "Where the hell have you been?"  
  
"Can we talk privately?" Drew asked.  
  
Pride nodded and both of them walked into a corner. Drew told her everything. Pride's eyes widened at what he said.  
  
"So did you find out what it was?" Pride asked.  
  
"No we didn't," Drew replied. "How is Dawn?" he quickly added.  
  
Pride looked at him. She then realized that he still loved her. Something inside her told her that his love for her was everlasting. In her heart, she knew that Drew didn't want lose Dawn.  
  
"Well," Pride started, "for the first two years, she turned down every guy who asked her out. I told her that you may never come back, but she just told me to shut up about it. She never really gave up on you, Drew."  
  
Drew looked at her. He wanted to know what all had happened since he had left. So Pride continued.  
  
"Just recently though," she said, "some guy asked her out and Dawn said yea." She saw a look of anger come over Drew's face when she quickly added. "Drew, don't get mad. She still loves you. If she didn't, then why would she still wear the locket you gave her before you left?"  
  
Drew began to calm down at the sound of this. He realized that if Dawn didn't love him, then why would she still wear it. Finally, he decided to go and see Dawn.  
  
Pride went and said bye to her friends at the Bronze and went with Drew outside. In an instant, Drew vanished in a whirl of blue flames.  
  
"My God," Pride said, "Doesn't he ever know how to wait on someone?" With that, she began to run towards the Summer's home. 


	5. Restless Night

Chapter 5  
  
Dawn was inside with Willow. They were talking about what to do if Drew did make it back.  
  
"Willow," Dawn said, "when Drew does come back, what am I gonna tell Zack?"  
  
Willow thought for moment and remembered the time Oz came back when she was in love with Tara. She then pushed the memory out of the way.  
  
"Well, tell him," Willow started, "that you still have feelings for Drew."  
  
The expression on Dawn's face changed from sad to happy. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Dawn jumped a bit and then went to answer it. When she opened the door, she saw Drew and fainted.  
  
Before she hit the floor, Drew caught her in his arms and layed her on the couch as Willow entered in the living room to see whom it was at the door. When she saw Drew, she almost screamed. Pride then came running through the door followed closely by some boy Drew had never seen before. He was wearing a blue silk like shirt with blue jeans and sneakers. His hair was blonde, and he had green eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" the guy asked looking at Drew. At that moment, Dawn regained consciousness. When she saw Drew, she quickly got up and hugged him. She then noticed the guy standing by the door.  
  
"Oh, hi Zack," she said. "This is Drew, my boyfriend before you."  
  
Zack just stood there. A look of anger covered his face as Willow began to try and calm him down.  
  
"Who do you think you are to come here and make her love you again after you walked out on her three years ago?" Zack shouted.  
  
"Zack," Dawn said with anger rising inside her, "I still love him. He didn't make me. This locket around my neck is a symbol of love he gave me."  
  
Zack looked a bit stunned. He then turned on his heal and walked out.  
  
"I can't believe you never took it off," Drew said.  
  
"You gave it to me," Dawn said, "as a symbol of our love. Why would I take it off?"  
  
Drew smiled a bit. Then he hugged Dawn tightly as if to say, I'm sorry I ever left you. Dawn then began crying tears of joy. For three years she had to go without him, and now she had him back.  
  
After about a minute or so, they stopped hugging each other. Willow left them alone to talk. She had to pull Pride with her into the kitchen.  
  
Drew and Dawn started talking once they left. Drew asked Dawn to tell him everything that happened while he was gone.  
  
"So much has happened," Dawn said. "I mean, you have been gone for three years."  
  
"Ok," Drew said, "tell the important stuff then."  
  
So, Dawn told him the important things. She told him what happened after he left till the day he came back. Drew learned what he had missed. When Dawn got to the part about Angel becoming human, he had to stop her for a minute.  
  
"Angel is what now?" Drew asked.  
  
"Human," Dawn said. "He somehow became human, but he still has his vampire strength. He even asked Buffy to marry him."  
  
At that moment, Buffy and Angel came walking in.  
  
"Speaking of the slayer," Drew said.  
  
Buffy quickly looked. When she saw Drew sitting there, she couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
"Angel," she said.  
  
"Yeah," he answered.  
  
"Pinch me," she said, "because I don't believe my eyes."  
  
Angel just looked at her. Within a few moments, Buffy recovered from shock.  
  
"So," Buffy said, "How did it go?"  
  
Drew glanced away for a few moments. He didn't want to say that the immortals almost died because of what they were fighting. The creature was pure evil. Born of an immortal and a goddess, it hated both worlds. Neither Drew nor the others had ever fought such an evil being. Within seconds, he looked back at Buffy.  
  
"It took longer than I thought," Drew said at last.  
  
Buffy looked at him for a bit and then hinted to Angel to follow her upstairs. Angel took a few seconds but got the hint and followed her. This left Drew and Dawn alone for a few moments.  
  
Within a few seconds, Drew and Dawn again began to talk about what had gone on while Drew was gone. By the time they realized that there wasn't much more to say, it was nearly 3 o'clock in the morning. Dawn went up to her room. Drew watched her as she went upstairs. He couldn't believe how much she had changed while he was gone.  
  
After a few minutes, he finally decided to get some sleep. It had been too long since he had a decent night's sleep. Drew laid down on the couch and fell asleep within a few minutes, not knowing that his life would soon take another drastic turn. 


	6. A wedding in the mix?

Chapter 6  
  
The next day, he awoke to find Willow fixing breakfast. He walked in the kitchen, wearing the same clothes he had on the night before, to find her wearing a nylon nightgown with a bathrobe. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"How do you want you eggs?" she asked.  
  
Drew looked at her but didn't answer. He hadn't slept as well as he had hoped. In his mind, the visions of his dreams replayed in his mind. Everything that had happened while he was gone still hung in his mind. Fighting that creature was more than what he needed, but he hoped it would soon leave his mind. Finally he answered Willow.  
  
"Um...well I guess I'll take them scrambled," he replied, acting as if nothing was wrong.  
  
Willow finished with eggs and handed him a plate with scrambled eggs, toast and bacon. Drew began to eat when Buffy and Dawn came down. Buffy had on a white tank top and blue pajama bottoms while Dawn had a pink tank top and pink pajama bottoms. Drew and Dawn's eyes met for a brief moment, then they broke contact.  
  
Willow, almost mechanically, handed them plates with eggs the way they liked them. They joined Drew and ate the wonderful breakfast Willow had fixed for them. They began to talk a bit, but Drew didn't say much.  
  
When they had finished, Drew snapped his fingers and his clothes changed to a blue Spongebob t-shirt and blue jeans. He had on tennis shoes to finish it all off with.  
  
"That's much better," he said with a sigh. Dawn looked at him for a moment then Buffy spoke up.  
  
"Guys," she said, "I have an announcement to make as soon as Angel gets here." As soon as the words left her mouth, a knock occurred at the door and Angel stepped in. He had on his usual look. A navy blue shirt and black slacks. He looked at Buffy and she walked over to him.  
  
"I wanted to wait till Angel got here because this concerns him and me," Buffy replied and a look of worry crossed her face. "I am going to call off the wedding."  
  
Everyone looked shocked. It was only a few days away and she was calling it off. In their minds, they wondered what had provoked this decision. Within a few moments, Buffy began to explain why.  
  
"Angel," she said, "right now I don't know if I can handle marriage, so I want to put things on hold for now."  
  
Angel looked at her and nodded his head. Soon after he did, he turned and walked out the door slamming it behind him. Drew looked around at everyone. Buffy soon began calling the guests to say that the wedding was canceled.  
  
Drew could take it no more. He decided that it was now or never. He reached his hand inside his pocket and pulled out a black box.  
  
"Dawn, Buffy, Willow, I have something to say," he said. "Dawn, you may want to sit down for this."  
  
Dawn looked at him but she sat down on the couch. Drew walked over to her and knelt on one knee and pulled out a black box. Dawn looked at him with surprise because she knew what was coming. Drew then opened the box to reveal a three-stoned diamond ring.  
  
"Dawn Summers," Drew started, "will you marry me?"  
  
Dawn looked at him, then to Buffy and Willow. She didn't know what to say. She thought for a few seconds and almost instantly she replied.  
  
"Yes, Drew," she said. "Yes, I will marry you."  
  
Drew stood up and picked Dawn up and hugged her tightly. He then slipped the ring on her finger and to Dawn's surprise it fit perfectly. She quickly ran over to show it to Buffy and Willow and began to call all her friends. Buffy began to have plans made for Dawn and Drew to get married while she cancelled her own with Angel. 


End file.
